


Put a Spell On You

by IllyasJames



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Love Potion/Spell, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-12-10 22:01:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11700738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IllyasJames/pseuds/IllyasJames
Summary: What ever would convince a witch to marge up to a prince and declare their love for them by kissing them in front of everyone.Well in Yuuri's case twelve years of hidden pining and one love spell slipped in his hands by a eager junior. Except he was supposed to fall for the junior not run off to convince the future king.





	Put a Spell On You

**Author's Note:**

> Day 215 of my 365FF Challenge
> 
> I wrote so much today, and I loved every word I put down. Wrote this one while mostly being asleep so it might be a bit odd. :}
> 
> As always I sent you off to enjoy the work by reminding that [ my tumblr ](http://the-world-of-illyas-james.tumblr.com/) is always available if you feel the need to sent me an ask or start a conversation over messages.  
> Seriously. I love receiving them. And I do my best to always answer. :}
> 
> Small service announcement;  
> A more pressing issue, however, is Update Demands. I've gotten a couple of comments about this and, please, I am begging you, don't do the thing. I know you're excited; hell, I'm excited about seeing the next chapter/sequel too, I love the enthusiasm you guys have! However, I am also a person who suffers from anxiety and that makes it hard to write, especially when I feel like I'm being pressured. I will get blocked and there will be no updates if this happens. Not because I'm being mean, but I genuinely just don't handle it well.  
> So please respect me, and try your best to not come of as rude in your enthusiasm.  
> Thank you. :}

There are several thing you don't expect to happen to the Prince while he's showing a foreign dignitary around your capital, having a witch walk up to him and kiss him without even a second hesitation is definitely on the list. Having the Prince lock arms around the witch and kissing them back is another. Poorly Georgi has no Idea what to do, especially as it seems that the dignitary is loving every second of it. 

When Victor finally breaks the kiss, whom he's not even certain as to why he continued he is met with hazy brown eyes looking all dazed at the situation. He takes a better look and realizes this is one of the illustrious mountain witches. His uncle the King has been trying to get them to do his bidding for a while now, so why would one barge up to him and kiss him. After all isn't the general consensus that they only reason the royal house isn't dead yet simply because the mountain witches have a strict no kill policy. Yet here he stands holding one in a very intimate embrace, part of him wishing more. And by the look when the witch licks their lips he isn't the only one. Instead of kissing again he pulls the witch against his shoulder hoping not seeing those lips will calm him down. 

He looks aside and sees Chris giving him winks and smiles at him, and on his other side he sees Georgi pull faces. Not to mention the amount of people that were in the square when the kissing started. How ever was he going to safe himself from this. That is till he feels the soft peck made to the exposed skin of his neck. Which is getting increasingly more exposed as the witch is slowly undoing the strings that keep his shirt closed. Luckily he is saved by Chris who asks to be introduced by one that can make the Prince forget his duties. So he taps the witch on their shoulder and asks them if they want to introduce themselves to Chris. 

Yuuri looks up at the Prince in a daze, why would he want to introduce himself to another man when he finally has his prince holding him. As it seems important to Victor he shifts his position against Victor's chest, the chest he has been dreaming about for nearly twelve years, and sticks out his hand to this Chris. 

"Hello Chris. I'm Katsuki Yuuri, prime level witch of the Hasetsu mountain circle, I hope this country of ours will treat you well. For you have my blessing as long as your intentions are pure." Chris takes Yuuri's hand and puts a kiss on it. He simply only replays with his name and the promise he means no person any harm. 

Once the introduction is complete Yuuri decides that nuzzling back into Victor's chest is the proper thing to do. Victor is surprised to hear an actual purr coming from the man draped against his chest. Victor sees the pale look on Georgi's face, which is not surprising as the witches of the Hasetsu circle are among the strongest and the name Katsuki Yuuri is whispered by many as to be the strongest of those even. Both men feel the need to not disturb the powerful witch any more. 

Yet it seems Chris is the kind of person to ask questions. 

"Yuuri, can I call you Yuuri?, when ever did you first laid eyes on this bumbling idiot you call prince. And I ask this solely as he is supposed to be my best friend, but left out telling me in our correspondence that he had one as wonderful as you." 

Yuuri opens one of his eyes and gives Chris a small smile. "I could turn you into a gush of dust for calling my beloved that, but as he feels genuine endearment for you I will let it pass." Chris blinks and when he sees the looks on Georgi and Victor's faces he realizes that this cute little witch might be more than just cute. "And to answer your question, i first laid eyes on Victor -Georgi is shocked that Yuuri uses the Prince's name without any titles- during his presentation to the council a week after his sixteenth birthday." 

Victor is surprised. Sure the mountain circles had been invited as the strive his uncle had with them had not started till there after. He quickly thinks back to that ball and suddenly he remembers a scene he had treasured for many years. 

"You had offered me the Rose crown, saying it would bring me joy. But you bumbled up your words and your friend ended up being the one putting it on when you started to cry for getting it wrong." Yuuri looks up at him with the biggest smile. Victor caresses Yuuri's cheek. "You were so cute I asked, no begged my father to make me see you again. But afterwards something happened and we are now no longer on speaking terms with any mountain circle. Still even so, I dreamed about you for years." 

Yuuri slips his hands around Victor's neck pulling him down for a kiss, one he absolutely doesn't fight. When they break Yuuri gives him a dreamy look. "I never stopped dreaming." There lips slide together again

This time they only break because Georgi insists they actually step into the carriage one by one. Which they do yet once inside Yuuri finds himself pulled onto Victor's lap, and they continue kissing the whole ride to the state house Chris is residing in for the time being. The king will know with whom he was spotted kissing and surely have a thing or so to say about it. Well in fact when the King drops by later that afternoon it is more a case of yelling than saying, but as both Yuuri as the Hasetsu's circles intermediate are present he thinks twice about calling Victor many of the choice words he normally embellishes his yells with. 

When Yuuri with as much as betting an eye states his intent with the Prince is to marry him, the King nearly forgets that resolve. When Victor states he has no issue against it, the King is found to be able to use some breathing technique to calm down a bit. To prevent any further scandal from erupting the King ends up accepting the Prince's fate, especially after two witches of other circles confirm he is not under any spell, nor is there any residual trace of any. 

Minako though does spot some traces on Yuuri and after hunting down the young witch who's signature she spotted she understands the significance of the spell used and allows the union taking place. Well the first union as there will be a grand marriage later on in a grand ceremony with officials but the one performed by Minako gives Yuuri permission to not leave Victor's side from that moment on. 

Yuuri wakes up the next morning with his head cleared of the fuzz of the spell, fully remembering everything that happened, knowing the sleeping man next to him was by the laws of his circle considered to be his husband. He looks at him with an soft smile and hopes Minako did not punish the younger witch to hard for even trying to get to the one they felt dear for. After all who could have guessed Yuuri would do what he did.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this
> 
> All comments are greatly appreciated, even one as little as a smiley. :}


End file.
